Alone No More
by Grantourer
Summary: Dr William Johnson is the very rich owner of a world renown company, but his scarred and tragic past bothers him and he's been alone for most of his life. That all changes when he moves to the ice age, discovers an underground paradise, and meets a certain crazed one eyed weasel, and they notice their not that different from each other. Not the best summery, first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yes I'm aware Black Mesa is the main setting of the first Half life and is in the Half Life universe. I'm using the name for my oc's company because 1: I like Half Life. 2: I couldn't think of a name my self (I'm not very good at creating names) 3: I liked the sound of it- the Black Mesa research facility of the Black Mesa corporation. However this is the only Half Life related thing that I currently plan on putting in my fanfic, and none of the Half Life events like the Black Mesa incident will be happening either. The only thing my version Black Mesa shares with the Half Life version is the name, technology, and location of the modern day facility.

Black Mesa is property of Valve and not mine.

Ice Age and its characters belong to Blue Sky Studios and aren't mine either.

* * *

Year: 1999 Location: Somewhere in former New Mexico now a separate country (Along with Arizona) under the Black Mesa Corporation.

A black Lamborghini LM002 flys down the road at high speed towards the research facility. Its lone occupant, 26 year old Dr. William Johnson, the president and CEO of Black Mesa, was going to be time travelling 20,000 years into the past. Black Mesa has had time traveling technology since 1978 and started building a new research facility in that time period in 1979, then a massive port and dry dock in 1981, and several island outposts, the first one set up in 1990. William was planning on moving permanently into that time period, he already had a Manor and underground garage for his 250+ automobile collection built and had all his belongings moved inside the massive house. As he reaches the main entrance to the facility he contacts the man in charge of the time machine.

"Is the time machine warmed up and ready?"

"Yes sir, activating portal... now!"

A white flash lights up the underground tunnel where the portal is kept. Moments later the black SUV sped through it, leaving the soon to be 21st century behind.

* * *

Year: 20,000 years in the past. Location: Black Mesa II.

Their was a very bright flash and the next thing William knew he was barreling out a tunnel up an incline into the light. Once he reached the top he slammed on the brakes and stared at the scenery that greeted him.

"So this is the ice age, I wonder what discoverys await me here?" He said thinking of all the possible discoverys that could be awaiting him just beyond the facility's fence. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the man in charge of the facility, Dr. Marcus.

"Ah, Dr. Johnson, its a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Dr. Marcus I presume?" Said William exiting his car.

"Indeed, I come with some news I'm sure you will be pleased to hear."

"Lets hear it then."

"First, that shape shifting device you designed has been built and tested. It has been successful, but so far it can only shape shift into mammals, but we are working on add ons that will allow reptiles, birds, and even some prehistoric species."

"Most excellent, and the other news?"

"Two days ago we made a... startling and most unexpected discovery, fresh dinosaur foot prints, they appear to belong to some kind of large theropod and they led into an underground cave, we haven't sent anyone down and decided it be best for you to make the decision on what to do."

"Impossible! Dinosaurs died off 65 million years ago, and even if some of them managed to survive the comet and its aftermath, how would they survive this fridged climate?"

"I'm dead serious, these tracks are legit and we had reports from some of our scientists out in the field of a strange unusually loud roar."

"Interesting, well why don't you first take me to where my shape shifter is being stored and then I'll investigate this matter."

"As you wish." Said Marcus as he led William into the facility.

William could not believe what he just heard. Their was a dinosaur in the ice age, and he couldn't come up with a theory on how they could of possibly survived the comet, it wiped out all life on earth. Eventually they arrived in the room where the shape shifter was being kept.

"Well, here she is." He said, typing in a code which opened a bullet proof glass door and handing William the device.

It looked like a digital watch, except a bit bigger, and its screen showed a menu of species he could shift into and a small options menu. He put it on and started to scroll through the vast list of species.

"We also managed to give the shape shifter a device to adjust the size of anything you might have on you when you shift, for instance if you were carrying a mobile phone and you shape shift into a bear, the device will adjust the phones size so you can still use it in that form."

"Impressive, most impressive, you and your team have earned a bonus on top of that bonus I already promised, now, lets see what this baby can do!" He scrolled through the menu and selected Bengal tiger, and with a flash he turned into a tiger. "Oh my god this is friken awesome I feel like I can tear people to shreds now!" Then he shifted into rhino. "Now I'm a walking bulldozer, I love this thing!" He then went back to his normal form.

"There are a few issues I should address though. You can't shape shift if theirs a large or heavy object anywhere on your body or if the space your in is too small for the creature of which you want to shift into, and its not completely water proof, it can hold its own in a downpour but if it falls into standing water it will fail and you will be stuck in the form of the creature your in at the time of the failure until we can make a new one."

"I'll keep that in mind, now, about that dinosaur, where is the cave you said it went into?"

Marcus hands William a map. "This is a map of the entire area, We are here." He said pointing to the bases location on the map. "And the cave is where that their red dot is." He said pointing at the dot, then handing William the map.

"Thank you." With that he took the map, shape shifted into a cheetah, and sped through the halls, dodging scientists and other objects, much to everyones surprise, until he got back to his Rambo Lambo and took off at max speed towards the cave. However, on the way there something started to bother him, something that hadn't bothered him for the past several months, and thought he wouldn't have to deal with again, his own mind. More specifically, the bad side of his mind, the side that contained many painful memories from his past. Their was usually this annoying voice inside his head that would nag and insult him, but it wasn't that, something was trying to trigger some of those memories, but he didn't know what, so he continued to fight them and force them to the back of his brain.

William would admit, albeit only to himself, that he was a bit crazy, but you couldn't tell, although some of his crazy ideas, driving stunts, and fearless attitude towards most dangerous activitys may hint at it, everything else about him was normal. When around other people, especially his employees and important figures, he had complete control over his mind and was usually quite gentlemanly, but once alone his crazy side would become harder to control. After half and hour of driving William finally reached the cave were a group of scientists awaited him.

"I take it this is the cave that the dinosaur is believed to have entered?"

"Indeed it is. We have confirmed it does lead to what appears to be an underground jungle, theirs a bridge made of the remains of a dinosaur that leads down there."

"Have there been any other signs of dinosaur activity?"

"No, but we did see a group of animals consisting of two adult woolly mammoths, two possums, and a Smilodon head down their two days ago, though none of thats really important, so what would you like to have done?"

William stood there for a while pondering on what to do. He didn't want to risk his employees life's and he didn't want to send a military escort down there for fear of the damage that might be caused to the environment. "I know, I'll go by myself.

"Are you sure about this? Its going be extraordinary dangerous down there."

"So? I usually laugh in the face of danger. I'm an exceptionally good fighter, and I have an ace up my sleeve, my shape shifter, I can just shift into another form and out run, out maneuver, or hide from an attacker. Now I need my MAN Kat 1 8x8 camper loaded and ready for an expedition."


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios,not mine.

* * *

A few hours later and William was all set for his exploration.

"If you don't hear from me in two months after each radio transmission just assume I'm dead and have my clone take over the business." He said nonchalantly.

He was quite excited, he was about to see something no human, or at least modern human, had seen before. He began to move forward into the cave. The bridge was only just wide enough to fit the massive truck, there was no room for error. To make matters worse its 25 ton weight was putting quite a bit of stress on the bridge.

"Please don't collapse please don't collapse." He muttered to himself.

Eventually he made it across and as he drove towards the light his jaw dropped in awe. He saw a tropical jungle, large pillars supporting an ice ceiling, and dinosaurs, creatures he swore were long extinct.

"How is this possible? The comet wiped out all life." He said completely dumbfounded by this strikingly beautiful underground paradise. He was soon interrupted by a crash and looked back to see an unusually large, and very angry ankylosaurs.

"Well... time to go!" He said rushing the last bit. He gunned it, but the ankylosaur gave chase. It was able to keep up at first but soon found itself being left behind by the strange foreign object. William however kept his foot firmly planted on the gas as he flew past several other dinosaurs, which just looked around confused, not one hundred percent sure of what just went by. He eventually slowed to a stop. He hadn't been down here for five minutes and he'd already been attacked, and not by a carnivore, but a herbivore. That was the first time William had felt terror in a very long time.

The next thing he saw really terrified him. In the rear view mirrors he saw a humongous albino baryonyx, it had to be at least 100ft long. William was scared stiff. Thankfully, the predator either didn't notice him or wasn't interested as it headed towards where he had just came from. However he was confident it wouldn't go up to the surface, the cold climate would deter it, and it would have to get past that heavily armored and very aggressive ankylosaur.

He decided to set up camp where he was and start dinner. While eating he heard what sounded like two large theropods engaged in a brief fight, their were a few roars followed by one roar that sounded like either a roar of anger or a roar of defeat (If not both) and another that sounded like a victory roar. He wondered what species they were, he expected one of them was that large baryonyx, but the other sounded like it belonged to a different large theropod, gigantosaurus, tyrannosaurus, spinosaurus, he could think of many possible combatants. Then, after notifying the science team of his experience so far, he went to bed, where his mind started to bother him again this time in his dreams.

* * *

_William was pulling up in front of his new manor in his red 1954 Bentley Continental R Type. As he exited the car he heard a rustle in the bushes, and out came a figure from his most painful memory._

_"You! Your the man who ruined my childhood and scarred me for life! Said William, his blood boiling with rage as he took a fighting stance._

_The figure just chuckled evilly._

_Whats so funny!? When I'm done with you it will be I who will be laughing, I'm going to make you know pain and suffering!"_

_"Bring it." Said the figure in a dark evil tone._

_William, now completely consumed by rage charged at the figure, but before he could strike a blow he found a knife being shoved deep into his chest._

* * *

"NO!" He screamed, waking up panting. He then looked around and remembered he was in his rv. "Oh thank god it was just a bad dream, the first one in several months." _Why is my mind bothering me again all of a sudden? _He wondered._ Its left me alone for several months and now its bothering me again, and in the worst possible place. _He decided to try and go back to sleep, hopeing there wouldn't be another nightmare.

* * *

(Meanwhile, elsewhere in the jungle.)

A certain one-eyed weasel was also getting ready for sleep. He had just gotten back from helping a strange but enjoyable group of mammals rescue their sloth friend. They even offered him a chance to join their family, however he felt that he belonged down here with the dinos, duking it out with his arch rival Rudy, but he was going to miss them, and he found it unlikely that another mammal would find their way down here again. He then heard the roar of his arch rival. "G'night Rudy." He said, and with that he went into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios, not mine.

* * *

The next morning Buck woke up to an unusual sweet scent. He'd never smelt anything even remotely similar ever before, so he decided to investigate. He followed the scent to a small clearing were he saw... this thing. "Wot the 'eck is tha!?" He blurted out. The object in front of him was like nothing he'd ever seen. It didn't appear to be a plant or an animal, so what could it be? The object was big and long, it was tan, boxy, and it sat on 8 round black things, and it had several large holes on it, and it was what was generating the sweet scent.

He decided to check it out. He moved to the smallest side first and started to feel the surfaces. They felt like some kind of strange rock. The black things felt very grippy but somewhat hollow. He then decided to see if it was edible, so he licked it, and very quickly spat it out. "Tha is the worst thing I 'ave eva tasted!" Then he checked the tan surface, it wasn't as grippy but it was much harder and it made a clang noise when he knocked on it, but if the black substance was anything to judge this thing by then he wasn't going to try this substance, so he climbed up to the holes, and quickly discovered they weren't holes but some sort of invisible stone or something. "Bloody 'ell, whats this, I can see through it but can't go through it... 'OW DOSE THAT WORK!?"

He heard a sliding noise and bolted underneath the object.

"Who's their?" He heard a new voice say, but he couldn't see who it belonged too. "No one, hmm, must be my mind messing with me... again". Once he heard the thing slide shut he came out from his hiding place and peered into the invisible surface towards the rear, and what he saw shocked him, it was a human. _I didn't know humans could talk._ He said mentally. He noticed some other differences as well, his cloths didn't appear to be made out of animal skin, the only hair on him was on his head, he looked very clean, and the thing he was eating didn't appear to be any sort of meat, or even plant. It was also what was producing that sweet smell. They were round and light brown with a thick brown liquid covering it.

Buck wanted know who this person was and why and how he got here. He didn't think this human could possibly be a threat, he didn't look that strong and neither did he see any weapons, and of course, Buck was completely confident that if he could take on a killer dinosaur 20 times his size then he could take on a human. So he climbed up into a nearby tree and waited.

* * *

15 minutes later

William was all set to go explore what the dinosaur world had to offer, but as he stepped out the door he heard that voice from earlier again.

"Oiy, 'uman!"

"Who said that!? Come out were I can see you, but if you attack me it'll be the last thing you do!"

"Up 'ear mate."

William looked up to see a brown weasel with an eye patch and knife waving at him from a tree branch."Okay, either I've somehow already completely lost my mind or that weasel did indeed just speak."

"ya 'avent lost ya mind mate, tis I who's lost my mind! "Said Buck giving his crazed crooked grin.

"ok" Said William awkwardly "Animals can now talk... how long have animals been able to talk and why hasn't anyone told me of this?"

"Us mammals 'ave always been able to talk, since when could ya 'umans talk?"

"Modern humans, such as myself, have always been able to talk as well. Now humans local to this time period, thats a different story."

"Wot do ya mean by modern 'umans?"

"I mean humans from the future, so believe it or not, I come from the future."

"I spose tha explains THAT!" Buck said pointing at the large tan object. "Wot is tha?"

"Thats a truck based rv conversion, its a mobile home. I can go anywhere in the world I want in this thing and still live in comfort. Now, do you have a name?"

"The names Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh, and you would be...

"Dr. William Johnson, though I usually go by Dr. Johnson, though I don't really care which name people call me by."

"Why do ya 'ave two names?"

"William is my personal name while Johnson is the family name, and by family I mean myself." Said william, mumbling that last bit.

"Wot was tha?"

"Nothing." Said William in a fast manner.

"So wot brings you down 'ear?"

"Scientific exploration, which, if you'd excuse me, I would like to begin, good day to you sir." Said William as he strolled off.

Buck rapidly shifted position and hung upside down in front of the human, who nearly walked right into him.

"Whoa!" Said William, surprised by the weasels sudden appearance.

"Ya think ya can just waltz around 'ere willy nilly?"

"Sort of."

"Well wot exactly are ya gonna do when ya run into my arch nemesis?"

"And what exactly is this arch nemesis?"

"I call him... Rudy!" Said Buck with a sinister tone and giving a crazed expression.

"Not exactly a very intimidating name, and I'm sure I can take him, now, if you'd excuse me I'd really like to get going." Said William as he walked around the crazed weasel.

"Doom awaits those who enter there!"

"I assure you I'm more than capable of fending for myself."

Buck wasn't completely convinced, so he stealthily followed William through the jungle.

William, who was completely unaware he was being followed, was awe-struck by the beautiful scenery. Creatures like the giant moths and microraptors only added to the effect. His sight-seeing was soon interrupted by the rustling of the bushes next to him. He immediately sprang forward, only just dodging his attacker, a dilophosaur.

"Dilophosaurus eh, lets see what you've got."

The dilophasour responded by charging at William, who once again dodged it.

Buck watched with interest from the trees, he wanted to see where this was going, the human actually seemed to have the situation under control. Of course he would jump into the fight if the dino got the upper hand, but that wasn't the case so far. He was about to be surprised yet again.

"Lets put the odds a little more in my favor." Said William, who shape shifted into the form of a saber tooth.

"Blimey!" Buck was dumbfounded, he did not expect to see that. He watched as William pounced on the dino, knocking it over, and started to claw away at it until it broke free, and ran away scared and wounded.

"LET THAT BE A LESSON!" Shouted William towards the fleeing dino. He then heard some slow clapping behind him and whipped around getting in a defensive posture, though he relaxed once he saw that it was just Buck. "How much of that did you see?"

"All of it." Said Buck as he casually leaned on a tree and examined his knife as if he were board. "Now I 'ave a question to ask... 'OW THE BLOODY 'ELL DID YA CHANGE BODYS!?

"Shape shifter." William replied simply. "It allows me to shape shift into any mammal I want, like this." He said as he shape shifted into a weasel.

Buck was awe-struck. "'ow dose it do tha?"

"We'd be here all day if I had to explain how it works. Now, I think I shall continue on my expedition, see ya." And with that the two parted ways.

As the days went by William made discovery after discovery, finding unheard of prehistoric plants, and learning new facts, many previously unknown, about dinosaur behavior. He also had a fair share of fights with the common predators, but they were nothing he couldn't handle, though there were a few close calls. But so far he hadn't encountered any of the larger predators, though that was fine by him. He also encountered Buck from time to time as well. They'd usually stop, have a brief chat, then continue on with their day. He took note of how well Buck was suited to the environment and gave being a weasel a shot and soon found himself in weasel form more than his normal form.

However not all was good. His mind kept bothering him more and more each day. The nightmares didn't get any better either, they too got worse. Eventually he stopped sleeping. After a few days without any sleep he noticed many of his skills had dulled a bit and he had a hard time keeping track of things. Then one day, he lost track of his location and the time and found himself lost in the jungle, all alone, late in the afternoon, and a storm was brewing. "Well this is lovely." He muttered sarcastically to himself.

As he wandered around(in weasel form) hopeing to bump into his truck, the wind started to pick up and there were some rumbles of thunder. Minuts later it began to drizzle, then rain, then a complete downpour. He struggled to stand up in the wind and rain which stung at his body as lightning flashed everywhere, but his situation was about to go from bad to worse.

Their was a loud crack as the wind snapped a large branch. William looked up just in time to see it and get most of his body out the way. But his right leg was still under the branch, and it fell right on it. "AAGH" Searing pain shot through his body. Ignoring the pain, he tried to turn around and attempt to push the branch off, but he couldn't quite reach it. "WELL THIS IS JUST LOVELY, IM TRAPPED BY THIS FRICKEN BRANCH IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WEATHER, JUST BRILLIANT" He shouted sarcastically. Then his situation, yet again, got even worse. Lightning struck a tree a few hundred feet away and set it alight. The fire was slowly advancing towards the trapped human in a weasel body. Since there was a heavy object on him, shape shifting into something bigger and stronger was out of the question. So he tried desperately to pull his leg out, but that did nothing but make the pain worse. He frantically tried to think of another idea, but the only thing he could think of was to call for help, but who would hear it over all this rain and thunder?_ Better than nothing. _he thought as he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs:"HELP!" He hoped that somebody may have heard him, though he doubted it.

As the smoke started to reach him he started coughing and choking on it as the fire got ever closer._ So this is how I'm going to die, burnt alive while trapped by a branch, this is not how I thought I'd die._ He thought bitterly. For the first time in his life he actually felt hopeless, he was now sure he was going to die here scared, tired, and alone as tears welled up in his eyes. Normally, William doesn't fear death, but their were a few exceptions, one of them being burnt alive. Soon, everything goes black.

* * *

These first 3 chapters I'm calling prototype chapters, their essentially a test-bed for all future chapters/stories. I would appreciate constructive criticism, I would like my flaws and errors to be pointed out so I can correct them and perhaps add these modifications to future chapters/stories. And as you can see I'm trying to capture Bucks accent and crazy personality, though I'm a bit paranoid that I'm doing it wrong (I do tend to worry about everything, even small things or things that are probably unlikely) let me know if I'm doing it wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Buck was huddled up in a tree, waiting for the storm to pass when he faintly heard someone yell: "HELP!" As he peeked outside and looked in the direction the sound came from he could see smoke. He felt his heart skip a beat, the jungle was on fire, and whoever that call came from was probably trapped in it. Buck wasn't about to just stand around a let someone die so he braved the weather and ran as fast as he could towards the smoke and flames. The sight that greeted him was like pure hell. The fire was massive, and just a few feet in front of the slowly advancing fire was William, lying unconscious on the muddy ground. "WILLIAM!" He shouted as he ran towards the unconscious body. "Come on, wake up!" He said trying wake him, then he checked for a pulse. Their was still a pulse but it wasn't that strong. Then he noticed Williams leg was stuck under a large branch. His adrenalin pumping, Buck pushed the branch with all his might and managed to get it off Williams leg, then he hurriedly picked him up and carried him back to his home, and just in time as the fire finally reached the area they were at just moments before.

* * *

(5 days later)

William woke up with a splitting headache. "God, what happened, and where am I?" He groaned as he got a good look at his surroundings. He was in a hammock with his right leg propped up and in a leaf cast. Then he noticed that he was in a tree that had some basic furnishing, there was another hammock with a pineapple next to it and their was a stone table with 4 stone chairs. Clearly this was someone's home, and the home's owner came swinging in moments later.

"Ah, William I see you've finally awoken. I brought breakfast."

"Buck?"

"The one an only!"

"Where am I and what happened? My memories a bit hazy right now."

"Ya leg was stuck under a large branch and ya were about to be consumed by a fire."

"Ah yes, now I remember. So you actually braved the weather and risked your life just to save me, a person of whom you've only met a few times over the past week and hardly know?"

"Yep, I'm no' jus gonna stand around and do nothing while someones life is in danger. Tha and the fact yer the only mammal I know of down 'ere. It gets lonely down 'ere when I'm not seeking adventure or fighting Rudy, ya provide me company."

This statement hit William deep in his heart, he'd never had anyone voluntarily risk their life for him. He also knew exactly how Buck felt, for he too has been alone for most of his life.

"Um, Buck?"

"ya"

"Thanks for saving me, I was certain that I was going to die."

"Don't mention it."

"And... I..I know how you feel."

"About wot, being alone down 'ere?"

"Yes, you see, I too have been alone for most of my life."

Now this, Buck didn't expect to hear. "Ya 'ave?"

"Yes, the reasons for this can be traced back twenty years into my childhood, but I'd rather not talk about it, its a very painful memory."

Buck was curios of what this painful memory was but decided not to press on the matter. "well ya've been out for about five days so I imagine yer 'ungry."

"I've been out for five days?"

"Yep." Buck replied simply. "An yer right legs broken so yer gonna 'ave to stay 'ere until it 'eals."

"I suspected as much, and now that you mention it I do feel a bit hungry."

"'ear, try this." Said Buck as he handed William a strange looking fruit thats only found in the dinosaur world. "Theirs something in this fruit tha 'elps 'eal injures if ya eat them on a daily basis."

William gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously?"

"I swear, I've used them my self."

William took a bite then swallowed. "Not bad, if this does indeed heal injures then I can see numerous scientific and business opportunities in the form of this fruit. Heck, it may contain a cure to some diseases."

"Oh, theirs someone I'd like ya to meet."

"Oh?"

Buck went over to the other side of the room and picked up a pineapple. "William, this is my wife, Pineapple. Pineapple, this is William."

At first William was skeptical but soon realized that it made sense and remembered that he too has married an inanimate object, so he went with it.

"Greetings madam" He said politely. Predictably the pineapple didn't respond. "So, how long have you two been married?"

"A little ova three months. I woke up one morning married too her, that was also the day I lost my mind!"

"Where did you two go for the honeymoon?"

"We went to lava falls at night, its quite pretty there when the sun goes down. Do you 'ave a wife?"

"Actually I do, shes a drop dead gorgeous red 1970 Maserati Ghibli Spyder SS, her name is Masarita, she's 1 of only 25 built. We've been married for about two years. Oh and by spyder I don't mean as in a actual spider, thats just another word for roadster."

"I 'ave no clue wot a Maserati ghi.. ghiblo... ghib... whatever that word is spyder ss, is it 'uman?"

"Oh right, how could I forget, I'm in the ice age. Let me put it this way... First of all its not a human, or even a living thing for that matter. Instead Maserati is a large group of people who make smaller, sleeker, faster versions of my truck, sort of, and Ghibli Spyder SS is the model name of one of them. Dose that make more sense to you?"

"Much better."

As the days went by Buck stayed at home with William to make sure nothing happened, only leaving to find food and water. They would generally chat all day, Buck would tell William about his adventures and fights with Rudy while William would tell Buck about modern day technology. They also became quite good friends. Their personalities from what they knew of each other so far was quite similar. Both were crazy (although Buck was the crazier of the two), both were adventurous, brave, skilled fighters, and they both liked to do things that were life threateningly dangerous.

Meanwhile, the healing fruits Buck gave to William were actually working, much to Williams surprise, as he noticed he was recovering unusually quick. What would of taken three months to heal just took a month and a half. For the first time in over a month William could finally get up and walk. He groaned as he got up, his bone stiff from being inactive for so long.

"Ya needs any 'elp?"

"I think I'm good." Said William as he stretched. "Buck, I must thank you for everything you've done, how can I ever repay you?"

"I'm no' done with ya yet."

"Sure you are, I've completely healed and can now fend for myself."

"Yes, but do ya know where ya goin?"

"Um... actually no."

"Then you'll need me to guide ya back to tha thing ya live in, I know this place like the back of my paw, you'll just get lost and wander around aimlessly."

"Good point, so do you know where my camper is?"

I think I saw it last month while out gathering food while you were still unconscious, its about a two day journey from 'ere. We'll 'ave to go through the jungle of misery, across the pit of doom, and through predator field."

"Sounds like fun, shall we get going?" Said William in a cheery tone, his crazier side taking over slightly.

"Bup bup bup, not so fast, I've got rules."

"oh?"

"Yep, rule number 1: Always listen to Buck! Rule number 2: Stay in the middle of the trail! And rule number 3" He said while giving a very dramatic expression and pausing for suspense. "He who has gas travels in the back of the pack."

William, not sure how to respond to that last rule, just nodded in agreement.

"Splendid, now we may go."

And with that the duo left the tree house and headed for the jungle of misery.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

Buck and Williams travel to the jungle of misery was uneventful but once they reached the jungle things got a bit more lively. They were constantly being watched, not just by the animals but the plants too. And unknowingly both of them walked a little to close to a carnivorous plant.

Two large vines snuck up on the two weasels and grabbed them, surprising them both. Buck just simply cut the vine with his knife before it could drag him too far, William (Who didn't have any weapons but his claws) wasn't so fortunate. He was dragged all the way back to the plant and dropped down a long shoot which started to fill with digestive fluids. He tried to climb out but his claws couldn't get any grip on the slippery walls. "Just great." He said sarcastically.

Thankfully Buck had seen the plant take William and followed the vine. He found a plant that looked like a giant pitcher and more hostile vines, which immediately attacked him. "'ang on William, I'll getcha outta their, jus need to fight off these vines."

"Ok, but try to make it quick, these fluids are already half way up to my chest."

Buck expertly dodged each of the vines attacks and jumped on them and severed them from the plant, doing this on all four vines. Then he picked up one of the severed vines and threw it into the plant. "Grab 'old of the vine!"

"Thank you."

When William crawled out he was soaked from the neck down in digestive fluids.

"Thats twice I now owe you for saving my life."

"Ya don't need to owe me anything, I"m perfectly 'appy with wot I 'ave.

"Are you sure? I'm by far the richest man on the planet and I'll gladly get you anything you want. I.. I could build you your own mansion or buy you an entire collection of combat knifes or..."

"William, as I said, ya don't need to get me anything."

"Ok then... so I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah, we still 'ave some time left until we 'ave to stop and set up camp."

"Do you know of any near by water source where I could wash these fluids off? Its starting to agitate my skin."

Theres a creek with a small water fall no' too far from 'ear ya can wash up in. By the time we get there it should almost be time to set up camp for the night."

With that they headed towards the creek. When they got there the sun was starting to set. While Buck went to gather food William went over to the water fall too rinse those annoying fluids off. Once done with that he headed back for the camp site, but then an idea hit him.

_I wonder if I can make a whip from a vine, I just need a wooden stub, a long whip like vine, and a smaller vine to tie the two pieces together._ William knew he'd need some sort of weapon to defend himself properly and the materials needed to make them were plentiful down here and their easy to make, and not only would it make an effective weapon but possibly an effective tool as well. It didn't take long for him to decide that he'd make one, so he searched the surrounding area for the needed materials.

It didn't take him too long to find them and very soon he had himself a whip, so he headed back to camp. It was dusk when he got back and Buck was already there and had started a fire. However he looked a little worried. "Something wrong?"

"William! Where 'ave ya been? Ya've been gone so long I thought ya'd gotten in more trouble, I was about to go out searching for ya."

"Oh I was just out making... THIS!" William said pulling out his new whip doing a whipcrack in the process.

Buck was surprised, he didn't expect William to come back with a weapon of his own. However he wanted to see if this new whip of his was any good and wouldn't just fall apart in the middle of a fight. "May I see tha new whip of yers?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Said William handing Buck the whip.

Buck carefully examined it and noted its qualities. The handle was sturdy and provided good grip, the vine had excellent length and was extremely flexible yet it was very strong, and the build quality was top notch. Then he lashed out with it a few times and nothing felt like it was about to come lose or fall off. _Impressive _He thought.

"William I must say I'm impressed." He said as he handed back the whip.

"Why thank you, if you want I could make one for yourself."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine with jus my knife." He said twirling his knife in his paw.

"Ok then, so whats for dinner?"

"I found this large melon 'ere tha we could split up." He said as he rolled in a watermelon, then split it in two.

After dinner William gathered some leafs to sleep on, but he noticed Buck wasn't doing anything to prepare to sleep. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Nope, I'll be keeping watch, you go on to sleep."

"Oh, well good night then." Said William as he curled up and went to sleep. But as he fell into a deep sleep his nightmares returned after a month and a half absence, and this time they were much worse than before.

* * *

Notice how I decided to create my own carnivorous plant. I decided to take a different approach with this since, lets be honest if I used the traditional plant we'd all know how it goes, characters captured by plant, Buck jumps into plant, Buck cuts wrong wire causing the fluids to erupt, Buck corrects mistake and cuts correct wire causing the plant to explode. Then we have the fact Williams to smart to be fooled by the overly conspicuous attractive fruit, he can see past its disguise, so it wouldn't work. Therefore I decided to do something new. I took my inspiration from pitfall trap plants.

Next chapter we will take a look at whats been causing all of Williams nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios and Black Mesa is property of Valve

* * *

(Williams dream)

_William found himself surrounded by darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?"_

_Then a light lit up, reveling his parents, and that evil figure that kept showing up in his dreams, and he was holding a gun and about to shoot them._

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!" William screamed in rage as he raced towards the figure._

_But he was too late, the figure shot and killed them, then disappeared into thin air._

_"NO!"_

_Then the darkness suddenly changed into a fiery hell and he heard a deep, evil chuckle._

_"WHO'S THEIR!?" Demanded William._

_"Your past, guilt, and fears." The voice said menacingly._

_"WHY ARE YOU HERE, AND WHY DID YOU JUST SHOW MY PARENTS DEATH!?"_

_"To remind you that your weak and pathetic."_

_"I'AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT!"_

_"YES YOU ARE!" The voice boomed. "IF YOU WERN'T THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO RELY ON THAT WEASEL TO SAVE YOU, AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SAVE YOUR PARENTS!"_

_"HOW!? I WAS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD AND I HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE!"_

_"You could of charged towards the attacker and at least of tried to save your mother." The voice replied cooly._

_"THEN HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME TOO!"_

_"AT LEAST THEN YOU WOULD OF DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS AND NOT HAVE TO LIVE IN PAIN!"_

_"YOU ARE ONE SICK TWISTED PIECE OF..."_

_"NO!" The figure shouted in a now demonic voice. "YOU ARE A WEAK AND PATHETIC COWARD! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SAVE THE ONES YOU LOVE AND CARE FOR AND NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO! In fact that weasel friend of yours is going to die trying to save your good for nothing self." The figure said in an all of a sudden dark sinister tone._

_Then William saw Buck fighting some concealed foe, then he was suddenly eaten._

_"NO, THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN, IT CAN'T, I WON'T LET IT!_

_"BUT IT WILL AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM BECAUSE YOUR TOO WEAK!"_

_"THATS NOT TRUE! I WILL FIGHT AND I WON'T LET HIM DIE!"_

_"Oh, but he will, just like your parents." The voice said in that sinister tone as it began to laugh evilly._

_Then the images of both his parents and Buck's possible future death start to play again. He then runs too them, hopeing to save at least one of them, but he is then caught and restrained by a pair of strong vines, he tries to fight them and break free, but their too strong. Meanwhile the gunman was just about to pull the trigger while Bucks opponent moved its jaw in to swallow the weasel, and their was nothing William could do about either._

_"NO! NO!"_

(End of dream.)

* * *

"NOOO!" Screamed William as he woke up. "no" He said quietly as tears welled up in his eyes. "Why must you torture me like this?" He wept.

_"_William, wots wrong?" Buck said in a concerned voice.

"The dark side of my mind just said I'm a weakling and never could and never will be able to protect those dearest to me." He wept.

"Why did it say tha?"

"Since the memory has already been triggered I might as well go ahead and tell you about the night that left me mentally scarred for life. It will explain everything."

* * *

Year: 1979 Location: The Johnson's mansion

It was a dark and gloomy Autumn night when a family of three, a six year old William and his father Dr. Rodney Johnson, then the president and CEO of Black Mesa, and his mother Dr. Maria Johnson, then the head of the biology department, pulled up in front of their mansion in their Rolls Royce. They had been at a five star Italian restaurant for dinner and were just getting back. As his parents were getting out of the car they heard the bushes rustle and out stepped a man with a sinister grin on his face.

"Well well well, if it isn't my long time enemy Dr. Rodney Johnson and the love of my life of whom you stole from me."

"What do you want now Rick, and why are you on our property?"

"Mother, whats going on?"

"Get back in the car sweety, daddy will take care of this."

I'm here to get my revenge, you see, you stole Maria, the only girl I ever loved, from me when you showed up and ruined my plans for the future."

"I left you because you were mean to everyone and your plans were selfish and greedy."

"Well your about to pay for your decision." Rick then pulled out a 357 magnum and shot both of them in the head, right in front of William.

"MOM! DAD!" He cried out in horror as he ran out the car to his now dead parents, sobbing and hugging their lifeless bodys. "no, don't leave me."

Rick just chuckled evilly. "I don't have a grudge against you kid, so I'll let you live, but if you report any of this or interfere with any of my business, I will hunt you down and kill you." With that Rick left.

(End of flashback)

* * *

"That night still haunts me to this day and is the source of most of my nightmares. After that night I went into the care of my grandparents who also now owned the company. The shooting terrified them so they became fiercely over protective, not allowing anyone, not even the maids or butler near me. But they were so busy because of all the projects we had in the 1980's that they hardly had time to spend with me, so most of my childhood was spent alone in my room. Now sure, since we were rich I could have anything I wanted, but I was so lonely, I had no one, no one to talk to, no one to play games with, no one to comfort me, no one for anything. I was completely alone, and I've lived alone ever since, and thats my childhood." William finished and resumed sobbing, his heart aching in pain and loss.

Buck felt sorry for him. He couldn't believe he had to witness such a thing at such a young age. He put a comforting paw on Williams shoulder. "Look, William, I'm sorry ya lost yer parents at such a young age, If these dreams continue to bother ya like this just let me know and I'll try to help ya."

William then suddenly embraced Buck in a hug."Thank you, your the only friend I've ever had, and I want you to know that I'd sacrifice myself for you if I ever have too in order to save your life."

"Aye?"

"Yes, I would, my nightmare also said that you will die trying to save me, but I don't think I can stand losing any one else I care for, my parents were the first, and I'm going to make sure they're the last." William said, finally regaining control of his emotions.

Buck was speechless, he didn't expect him to say that. "Ya don't need to risk ya life jus for me."

"Yes I do, if I don't then the guilt and depression will probably either drive me towards suicide or turn me into a mostly emotionless blob, with no emotion except anger and sadness and absolutely no care for anyone or anything, not even myself, and I'd probably spend the rest of my life hidden away in an underground bunker, by myself, no servants or even visitors, just me."

"wow" Was all Buck could say about this.

They then noticed that the sun was starting to come out.

"So, what obstacles await us today?"

"The pit of doom and the predator field which is right next to the pits."

"This should be interesting, shall we find breakfast first though?"

"I could use somethin to eat, I've been up all night."

And so the weasel duo went out in search of something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

* * *

After breakfast, the duo headed to the pits of doom. When they got near, a horrible stench insulted their senses.

"My god, is that tar I smell?"

"Yep! The pits of doom is actually a giant tar pit."

The tar pit had numerous bones and rocks scattered across it, they were large enough for small animals too use as a crossing, assuming they don't fall off.

"Is their perhaps a detour we could take around the pit?"

"Yes but its very long and it would add another day to our little journey."

"And how long does it take to cross this?"

"About an 'our if ya move at a decent pace and there aren't any 'old ups."

"Then the tar pit it is."

"Splendid! Meet ya on the other side!" Buck said cheerily as he raced across the objects in the pit.

"This will probably take a few hours." William muttered to himself as he slowly and extra carefully crawled on over the pit. William did not like tar in its natural state. It stunk, it was sticky and hard to get off, and of course, if you fall into it your dead. It took him an hour to get half way across. However when he was three quarters of the way across some Pteranodons started circling his position.

"UH, BUCK?"

"YEAH?"

"IS IT BAD A SIGN IF THOSE CREATURE UP THEIR ARE CIRCLING ME?"

"UM, YES, YA MIGHT WANNA GET OUTTA THEIR NOW!"

Just as Buck said that one of them dived down for the attack.

"OH CRAP!" William shouted as he started running as fast has he could without falling off. He made it across and sprinted towards a field filled with very tall grass were Buck was waiting, narrowly avoiding being picked up by the flying beasts. "Well that was terrifying."

"If ya think tha was terrifying then ya should see wot this place is like, this is predator field."

"Let me guess, raptors lurk in here."

"Yep, so we'll need to be as quiet as possible, stay right behind me and do exactly as I say, understood?" Buck said in a very serious tone.

William was actually quite scared now, If Buck was being this serious for once then this place must be very deadly. He just simply nodded.

"Good, now get on all fours and crawl, try to make as little noise as possible."

He obeyed and the duo crept through the field, paying attention to every little noise or movement in the grass. Raptors were no laughing matter, they were fast, agile, smart, well armed for a dino their size, and they usually hunted in packs, and in this grass, they were also very stealthy.

The first half of the crossing was uneventful, but half way across Buck detected a raptor, he put his arm out in front of William to signal him to halt.

"Theres a raptor up ahead, we'll 'ave to go around 'im, follow me." They carefully crept around the raptors position and continued forward to the other side. They had almost made it out of the field when they encountered a group of three raptors.

Buck signaled for William to halt again. "Theirs three raptors up ahead."

One of the raptors however apparently heard him and moved in to investigate.

"Get yer weapon ready, we might 'ave to fight our way out." buck whispered as he grasped his knife.

The raptor spotted them and called for his comrades.

"WE'RE SPOTTED, RUN!"

William didn't need to be told twice, he dashed towards the forest, but before he could breach the grass a raptor pinned him with its foot.

"So you think you've won eh? WELL EAT THIS!" He yelled lashing out with his whip.

The raptor, surprised by this jumped back in pain allowing William to escape and get in a fighting stance. "You want some more of this!?" He said, making a loud crack with his whip.

The raptor just hissed and charged. It then leaped in the air hopeing to hit the weasel with its large toe claw. But William rolled out the way just in time and lashed out at the raptor three more times.

Meanwhile Buck was single handedly fending off two raptor. When one lunged at him he threw his knife at its chest, it hit, and killed the raptor as it screamed in pain. He quickly retrieved his now bloody knife from the dead raptor and glared angrily at the remaining raptor.

The second raptor seemed to get the message and decided to retreat.

But Buck could still hear fighting, he heard angry hisses and screeches and the crack of a whip. He ran in the direction of the sound and found William holding his own against a stubborn raptor. It had five... *WHACOW * make that six whip marks but it wouldn't give up.

"Oi, BIRD BRAIN!" Buck shouted at the raptor as he moved over next to William. "I suggest ya retreat if ya know wots good fo' ya!" He said threateningly while pointing his knife at it. The duo then started to slowly stalk towards the raptor, which started to step backwards until it finally decided to retreat.

"Yeah, thats right, run! RUN! So Buck, I take it you took care of the other two?"

"One dead the other ran!"

"Nice!"

"We should now be able to get to yer mobile 'ome before nightfall."

"Splendid, let us continue on them!"

By the time they got to the rv it was late afternoon.

"There she is, just as I left her. If you'd like, Buck, you can..."

He was interrupted by a very loud nearby roar that was all too familiar to Buck.

"Rudy."


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

* * *

"Rudy? As in your arch nemesis?"

"Aye."

Rudy came out from behind the trees and glared at the two weasels.

"Wait a minute, I remember you, I saw you when I first got here over a month ago." However he was now a bit bigger up close in person in the form of a weasel.

Rudy just roared and began to chase the two mustelids.

"William, go get a large vine and tie up 'is legs, I'll go fo' the snout."

"Got it." Said William as he changed course to search for a vine while Rudy continued after Buck. He eventually found a vine large enough for the job and went back to were the fight raged on and began to wrap it around Rudy's legs, while Buck came swinging in with a vine for the snout. Rudy, however anticipated this and stepped on Williams vine, snapping it, then swated at Buck sending him flying into a tree. He then moved in to make the kill, but was soon distracted by a slight slapping sensation down at his foot. He looked down to see William lashing out with his whip.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME INSTEAD YOU OVER SIZED LIVING RELIC!"

Rudy just looked at him amused, he hadn't seen this weasel before so he figured he was new to the whole dino fighting business and would be easy pickings, so he moved in to chomp down on the little fool.

But William simply dodged the attack as Rudy dug his snout into the ground. He then jumped on his head as he pulled his snout out the ground. He was soon rejoined by Buck.

"Look out below!" He said as he swung in on a vine. "lookin fo' somthin snowflake?" He said wagging his knife in front of one eye.

"Now you have two weasels to deal with, what do ya think of that!?" William teased in front of the other.

Rudy then began to shake and twirl his head around, trying to shake them off. They clung on for dear life but William soon started to lose his grip and was flung off into a tree.

"OHHH CRAAAP!" *CRASH* "ow"

Buck managed to hold on for a little while longer but found himself losing his grip as well and was soon also flung, and landed hard on the ground. He groaned in pain but was quickly interrupted by the arrival of Rudy, who now had the advantage. Buck was now forced to run for his life! But as he ran he tripped over a hidden root allowing Rudy too catch up and corner him against a large rock.

_Well Buckminster, it looks like this is the end of the road, but I did have a good run while it lasted._ He thought sadly.

But just as Rudy moved in to snatch him up, a figure came charging through the bushes.

"NOOOO!" It was William. In those few seconds, he quickly pushed Buck out of the way but found himself with no time to escape and was swallowed whole by Rudy, who thought he had just eaten Buck.

"WILLIAM!" Buck shouted in horror as he watched the only friend he had down here get snatched up by the jaws of his rival.

Rudy then just turned around and strolled off, satisfied he had finally killed that annoying one eyed weasel, or at least thats what he thought.

Buck didn't know exactly how to feel. He was happy he was still alive, but his friend was probably suffering a slow painful death via digestive fluids right now. That thought saddened him and made him feel slightly guilty. He then noticed that the sky was starting to cloud up like it wanted to rain so he sadly walked back to Williams camper, his knife dragging in the soil.

When he got their he noticed one of the holes was slightly open so he decided to climb up, open it further, and crawl in and spend the night in it, he was sure William wouldn't mind, if he were still alive. The temperature inside was perfect, it wasn't too hot or too cold. He then moved to the front of the camper and found a very large object, he jumped onto it and immediately noticed how soft and comfy it was. He decided to sleep here for tonight, tomorrow he'd make Rudy pay for what he'd done.


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios

Indiana Jones is property of Lucasfilm

* * *

Meanwhile... in Rudy

William had only just managed to stop himself from falling into Rudy's stomach. "God that was close, though it now looks like I have a fighting chance." He muttered to himself as he started the long climb back up Rudy's neck.

* * *

Two hours later.

"I... AM NOT... ABOUT... TO BECOME... A DINOSAURS... DINNER!" He yelled with each pull as he grabbed onto Rudy's uvula. "Lets see if I can recreate Bucks great escape." _And I think I'll claim myself a little trophy while at it. _He mentally added. He started to swing back and forth, building up momentum, then, aiming for the tooth right next to the one Buck took out, he then sent himself flying right towards his exit. "BANZI" He shouted as he hit his mark, knocking out the tooth, and landing hard against the ground, while Rudy roared in pain and absolute boiling rage!

"I AM A WEASEL GOD!" William declared. "Yeah, how do you like that, thats the second time you've lost a tooth too a weasel, really makes you question your position in life doesn't it?" And with that he ran and hid in the bushes until Rudy left. It then began to rain, though only moderately. "I better get back to the rv before another branch falls on me." Thankfully Rudy hadn't gone to far from it after eating him so he was able to find his way back.

When he got back he noticed one of the windows was open. "I don't remember leaving a window wide open." He said suspiciously. He climbed up through the window and landed on the table. "Is anyone here?" He then landed on the floor, but then he faintly heard something move and soon found himself being pinned to the floor with a knife held to his thought. "Buck?"

"William?"

"How did you get in here?"

"'ow are you still alive?"

"Ok, first off, could you please get off me?"

"Oh, right, uh sorry."

"Its fine. You didn't know it was me so you must of figured I was an intruder." He said turning the lights on. "Now we can talk about whats going on."

"Ok, 'ow are ya still alive?"

"I used your escape tactic and got myself... THIS!" He said reveling the tooth.

"Blimey, one of Rudy's teeth!"

"I,m probably going to turn it into a knife as well, I can't wait to see the look on Rudy's face when he see's two knifes made from his teeth being used by the weasels who took them from him."

Buck chuckled at the thought. "Tha will be a sight to see, but ya do know 'e'll now be 'unting you as well.

"So? We can take him on anytime anywhere. He might of won this round but we'll come back swinging!"

"I like tha fighting spirit of yours."

"I can be very feisty. Now, I take it you'll be staying here tonight?"

"If it's alright with ya."

"Of course I'm fine with it, its the least I could do, now, you remember those moving picture, or movies I told you about?"

"I think so."

"Well how'd you like to see one, I've got one I think will suit you perfectly."

"Really?"

"Oh most certainly, let me get it." William went over to a small shelf and pulled out a movie. "Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark, one of my favorite action/adventure movie, its just simply brilliant."

"Well lets see it."

William put the dvd in the player and started the movie. "You continue to watch the movie, I would like to take a nice warm shower, so for the next thirty minutes don't go past this door, I need my privacy." However Buck didn't appear to hear him, all his attention was already completely focused on the movie, so with that he took his shower.

Buck was already enjoying the movie and it was only a few minutes in. He could picture himself doing all the things Dr. Jones was doing in the movie.

"Oh my god this is so comfortable." William then came back out once again as a weasel, but also wearing a shrunken silk robe. "Ok, fur + robes = extremely comfortable. So, hows the movie?"

"Its bloody brilliant, I can picture my self doing all the things that guys doing, except being a professor, that would be boring."

"Agreed, now, since I don't feel like going back to human form and leaving behind this comfortable state I'm in I decided we should just have some of the fruits I have in the fridge."

"I don't care, as long as I get somethin to eat."

After the dinner and movie (and after William made a makeshift bed and blanket from paper towels on the table for Buck and told the science team he was still alive and a few orders) they went to bed.

"Oh my god its even more comfortable with the blanket! Oh and good night."

"G'night"


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Age and its characters are property of Blue Sky Studios.

Well, here it is, the final chapter of this story, but I do have a sequel already in the works, in fact part of it is already completely planned out, I just need to write it and edit mistakes. I should be able to get ch1 up today (its not very long) and maybe even ch2 (its not very long either).

* * *

The next morning after they had breakfast William insisted they wait where they were for a little while longer. "Your about to see a human invention that will simply blow your mind."

"And wot would tha be?"

"The helicopter, this thing can fly without wings, and its probably just as fast if not faster than the flying reptiles down here." And as if on cue, they heard a loud noise and they went out side.

Buck couldn't believe what he was seeing, there where two very large and very loud wingless flying machines, they appeared to be using the blades for lift. "I take it those are wot ya where talking about?"

"Yep, these are Mil Mi 26's, these are currently as big as they come."

"Their 'uge!"

One of them landed right in front of them, the down draft nearly knocking Buck off his feet. Out the back came an unmodified blue 1972 Chevy Suburban C20 in mint condition.

The other was being hooked up to the camper and took it back up to the ice age.

"Those can seriously pick that up!?"

"Indeed, I'm sure they could easily pick up Rudy and carry him around, if he doesn't move about while being carried. Now, how would you like to see how fast I can get my old Suburban to go?"

" 'ow fast can it go?"

"Faster than most, if not every dino down here."

"Even Rudy?"

"Probably, we can challenge him to a race and find out." Said William, with a slightly crazed grin slowly growing on his face. "Come on, lets go for a little ride."

They got in the big Suburban and the instant the engine roared to life, William floored it, getting some wheel spin in the back.

"Cricky!"

"Up to 40 mph... now 50... now 60, we're now going faster than most if not all dinos, 70 mph, aaaand this is as fast as I can get it to go off road. Oh, I think you'll quite like this feature." William then rolled down the front windows. "Can you feel the wind in your fur?"

"Yes I can, and I like it." Said Buck as he stuck his head out the window. "Oh look theirs Rudy, MORNIN SNOWFLAKE!"

Rudy didn't know what to make of this at first, he had no clue what that very fast object was, but his arch nemesis was in it so he decided to give chase. However even at max running speed he found himself being left behind, much to Buck and Williams amusement.

William then took Buck back to his home, which at the speeds they were going at, took less than a day, despite taking the long way around the pits of doom, and after that he went in search of the perfect place to build a new smaller house, and map out his planned driving road. However he was sure this first adventure down here wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
